The University of Pennsylvania Clinical Oncology Research Cancer Development Program is designed to prepare the next generation of advanced translational cancer researchers, with a particular focus on the development and evaluation of Cellular and Molecular Biologics. This program is built upon several major strengths of the University of Pennsylvania specifically relevant to the goals of this program, including the Cancer Center, the sponsoring unit for this application within the University, as well as the Stokes Research Institute at the Children's Hospital of Philadelphia, the Institute for Clinical Epidemiology and Biostatistics, and the Wistar Institute. Under the aegis of the K12 Award, the Cancer Center has demonstrated its ability to consistently meet the aims of the training program, with over 85% of the trainees going on to full-time translational research academic careers. The current competitive renewal application seeks to continue and amplify these training efforts in a program that combines didactic, laboratory and clinical research training. We propose that six trainees be selected from among the pool of clinical oncology trainees currently supported on institutional T32 awards, plus external candidates solicited by advertisement, on the basis of their demonstrated commitment and promise for translational research. These individuals will design a program of "bench-to-bedside" development of a novel translational protocol under the mentorship of a senior basic investigator and an experienced clinical researcher. The trainees will be supported by this K12 mechanism through both the bench research and clinical trial stages of this research, during which time they will also pursue a sophisticated educational curriculum, including didactic coursework and research seminars targeted at translational clinical research. Progress of the trainees will be closely monitored by individualized Translational Research Committees, and by the program Advisory Committee. The University of Pennsylvania Cancer Center, a NCI-designated Comprehensive Cancer Center recognized for its outstanding interdisciplinary research, supports fifteen Shared Resources that facilitate cancer investigation, and coordinates interdepartmental research efforts among all the basic and clinical departments of the Medical Center, on a single campus.